


[Podfic] You’ll Have To Tell Us The Story, Sometime

by BookshelfPassageway



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshelfPassageway/pseuds/BookshelfPassageway
Summary: The Mechanisms arrive on the dead husk of a city-planet, and take a moment to reminisce. A podfic reading of the official story by the same name, might continue with more of the stories if there's interest.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] You’ll Have To Tell Us The Story, Sometime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'll Have To Tell Us The Story, Sometime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/704137) by The Mechanisms. 



[Google Drive audio link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pZb0GDCtPXedgoG_Oi4ZGPATpNPNugMV/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if any of you would be interested in seeing more like this! I'd probably do all the stories from UDaD before moving on. Also, would not be adverse to taking recs for community genfic, if you wanted. 
> 
> I like to think my narrator cadence aligns rather well with Jonny's...
> 
> (also if anyone from the band is not totally comfortable with this kind of thing then I'll stop, I'm not sure what the rules are about the website fiction, but I figured it's free to read either way?)


End file.
